Nuevos Horizontes
by misel-kuchiki
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki el niño rico que se cree el centro del mundo, él puede tener a la mujer que quiera pero todo cambiara cuando... Rukia Kuchiki estudiante sobresaliente en el instituto de Karakura un día recibe una carta de la Academia S.S diciendo que se le conceden una beca... El resto del summary esta dentro Ichiruki 100% de len una oportunidad es mi segundo fic
1. Summary: Prologo

Aquí les dejo una idea que hace tiempo me viene rondando por la cabeza de un nuevo fic dejen su reviews para saber si debo continuar o desecho la historia.

Los personajes le pertenecen a tite-sama

**Nuevo horizontes**

Pareja: ichiruki

Sumary: Ichigo Kurosaki el niño rico que se cree el centro del mundo, él puede tener a la mujer que quiera pero todo cambiara cuando a la Academia Soul Society ingrese una nueva estudiante de clase inferior y cambie su forma de pensar y un nuevo sentimiento comienza a parecer en él cambiando su forma de pensar.

Rukia Kuchiki estudiante sobresaliente en la preparatoria de Karakura un día recibe una carta de la Academia S.S diciendo que se le conceden una beca por lo cual comienza a asistir a la escuela de niños ricos . En aquel lugar hará amigos también enemigos y los más importan descubrirá más acerca de su pasado y conocerá a la persona que se meterá en su corazón para que darse ahí para siempre.

* * *

Y bien chicos que les parece el fic opinen. Ya muchos en el grupo de facebook "Mis fics Ichiruki" les a gustado pero quiero estar 100% segura


	2. Cap1 Una carta y rumores

Bien aquí les traigo mi segundo fic den le una oportunidad y hagan me saber sus opiniones acerca de fic.

Antes que nada quiero a gradecer a todos los del grupo "Mis fics Ichiruki" gracias a ellos me decidí en seguir a delante con el fic espero no decepcionarlos

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.

N/a: Los personajes de Bleach le pertenecen a Tite-sama

Bien sin más demoras a leer ichirukistas.

* * *

NUEVOS HORIZONTES

Cap.1 Una Carta y Rumores

_Pov. Rukia Kuchiki _

_._

_._

_._

Como odio el sonido del despertador lo apago y cierro los ojos "_cinco minutos más"._

-Rukia llegaras tarde.

Mira en la mesita y son las 7.30 a no es mucho espera… quee – Rayos llegare tarde. Me levanto y voy directo al baño una ducha rápida y me cambio a una velocidad increíble bajo dispuesta a salir pero…

-Rukia tu desayuno… ahora.-me dijo con una mirado sombría pero siempre manteniendo una cara amable.

-Ha-i tía Unohana.

Le respondía mi tía con la que vivo desde que tengo memoria ella y con mi tío Ukitake vivimos en un barrio respetable y estudio en el instituto de Karakura una escuela muy normal.

* * *

_Pov. Ichigo Kurosaki_

-ICHIGOOOO GOOOOD MOOOORNIIIING.- no puede ser que ese Viejo no me puede dejar dormir un poco más.

-Cállate viejo no ves que ayer llegue muy tarde de la fiesta.

-Eso no es mi culpa estúpido hijo quien te manda a ir. Mejor tendrías que conseguirte una novia formal y darme nietos pronto.

-Cómo quieres que tenga hijos si estoy en preparatoria estúpido.

El loco de mi padre no me hizo caso se marchó no sin antes decirme.- algún día hijo te enamoraras y veras que las mujeres no solo son para un rato sino para toda la vida.- me dijo en un tono muy serio que es muy extraño en él.

Cuando baje a desayunar Karin ya estaban ahí con su desayuno mientras y yo espere hasta que Yuzu me lo sirvió.

Cuando acabe me dirigí a mi coche nuevo dispuesto a ir a la academia ¿Qué cómo es? Básicamente es una escuela solo que a diferencia de las demás en esta solo hay lo que se podría llamar "niños mimados" como a la gente de clase inferior le gusta llamarnos.

* * *

_Pov. Rukia Kuchiki _

_._

_._

_._

Como siempre que voy al instituto no se hacen esperar los comentarios morbosos de los idiotas sin oficio de las calles pero yo nunca les dio importancia y pasó de largo.

Al llegar a clases mis amigos comienzan con sus preguntas acerca de mi retraso.

-No es tan tarde

-Para ti si faltan cinco minutos.

-Tampoco es para tanto Momo.

-Pero sigue siendo tarde.

-Cállate Ashido.

A él no le dio tiempo de replicarme ya que el maestro ingreso en ese instante. Las clases marcharon como siempre así es mi vida "aburrida" siempre la misma rutina de casa a la escuela, de la escuela a casa y pasar haciendo mis tareas y estudiando para mantener el mejor promedio de toda la escuela y así tener garantizado un mejor futuro.

Estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que alguien abrió la puerta hasta que me nombraron.

-Señorita Kuchiki por favor la buscan en el despacho del director.

Yo me quedo extrañada al igual que todos yo nunca hago nada mal y no es porque no me provoquen es que se contenerme y no tomo represarías con los que se meten conmigo ya se las chicas por envidia o los chico por querer propasarse conmigo para eso tengo a Momo y Ashido que me defienden muy bien y yo siempre me quedo al margen ya que tengo que mantener un historial limpio para tener acceso a una universidad decente.

* * *

_Pov. Ichigo Kurosaki_

_._

_._

_._

Cuando llegue a la academia pude sentir todas las miradas gatunas que las chicas me lanzaban pero ninguna de ellas me interesaba sobre todo cuando ya he tenido a la mayoría.

-Te fuiste muy temprano de la fiesta Kurosaki.- me dijo "_mi gran amigo Ishida" (_notaron el sarcasmo) una vez que llegue donde él se encontraba.

-No había nada interesante.

-Nada interesante o nadie a quien llevarte a la cama.

-Tsk. Cállate Ishida.

-Aah por cierto me he enterado que…- pero no pudo terminar ya que llego uno de nuestros amigos Renji.

-Tenemos que ir al club de kendo el instructor Kenpachi nos tiene algo importante que decir.

Los tres nos dirigimos al club de kendo para escuchar lo que nos tenía que decir nuestro instructor Kenpachi. Cuando llegamos todos ya estaba ahí esperando solo por nosotros.

-Bien como estamos todos comenzare les tengo un anuncio importante el próximo mes abra una competencia de kendo a nivel internacional y ustedes mocoso participarán en ella y más les vale dejarme bien o si no…

Nos dijo con una sonrisa macabra grabada en su rostro. Después de unas cuantas indicaciones nos fuimos directos a nuestros salones a escuchar a cada uno de los maestros hablar y hablar durante horas.

En la hora de receso como siempre nos reunimos todos en la azotea para degustar nuestros almuerzos.

-Aaa por cierto que era eso que me querías decir antes Ishida.

-Pues me enterado que mañana tendremos una nueva compañera.

-Y eso que tiene de interesante.

-Que no es cualquier estudiante era la mejor en su escuela.

-¿Así en cuál?- Ishida me miro con algo de fastidio por interrumpirlo.

-En el instituto de Karakura.

-Eso es imposible es una escuela pública sino me equivoco.-dije con incredulidad alguien inferior en la academia seguro era solo rumores.

-Estas en lo cierto pero alguien muy influyente del consejo hizo que le dieran una beca.

Todos los demás se quedaron igual preguntándose qué tan buen estudiante puede ser alguien para darle una beca en la academia Soul Society ya me muero de ganas de conocer a la nueva estudiante.

* * *

_Pov. Rukia Kuchiki _

_._

_._

_._

Todavía no podía creer lo que estaba escrito en esa carta así que una vez más me dispuse a leerla.

_Por este medio informo que la señorita Rukia Kuchiki se le ha concedido el honor de una beca en la Academia Soul Society debido a sus excelentes calificaciones y otros puntos que la benefician._

_La estaremos esperando el día de mañana a las 7.20am en la recepción donde se le serán entregado su uniforme al igual que sus respectivos libros y su horario de clases además de otros aspectos que le indicara en el lugar._

_Y bienvenida sea señorita Kuchiki recuerde que esta es una única oportunidad en su vida que no pude dejar pasar._

_Atentamente el director de la Academia S.S __Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryūsai_

-Felicidades señorita Kuchiki y no se preocupe todo los papeles ya están listos para el tras lado además de que nuestra escuela se siente muy orgullosa de que a uno de nuestros estudiantes se le tengo bien visto en todo momento.

-Gracias

-Bien puede retirarse y recuerde cuando mañana llegue no nos haga quedar mal.

Yo solamente le sonreí y salí del lugar dispuesta a volver a clases.

En la hora de salida ya todo el mundo sabía que mañana no volvería a clases y que marchaba de la escuela todos se despidieron de mí deseándome lo mejor y dejándome sola con Momo y Ashido para despedirnos correctamente.

-Te extrañare mucho Kia.

-Vamos que no es para tanto Momo nos veremos los fines de semana verdad Rukia.

-Si se los prometo.

Nos dimos un gran a brazo en muestra de nuestra gran a mistad y nos despedimos.

Al llegar a casa mis tíos ya estaban enterados de la noticia así que hablamos al respecto durante la cena y quedamos de acuerdo en ir mañana juntos y así mis tíos conocieran el lugar.

Después de la cena subí a mi habitación a pensar en todo lo ocurrido el día de hoy y aun no podía creerlo yo alguien de clase media estudiando en una escuela de gente rica, no sé qué me espere en ese lugar pero de algo estoy segura que ese lugar definirá mi futuro.

* * *

Y bien aquí el primer capítulo que les pareció merece tomates o no dejen sus opiniones me encantaría saber sus opiniones y gracias por tomarse su tiempo en leer el fic.


	3. Cap2 Un nuevo día

Bien aqui esta el capitulo quiero decirle que actualizare todos los sabados. Y tambien les aviso que mañan subire un nuevo fic "El implacable griego" hace poco lei el fic y me dije este fic merece ser adaptado al ichiruki bien sin mas demora les dejo que lean.

N/a: los personajes de bleach no me pertenecen son de Tite-kubo

Disculpen las faltas de ortografia.

NUEVO HORIZONTES

Cap.2 Un nuevo día

En una habitación un cuerpo se removía en su cama intranquila desde que se escuchó la alarma indicando que era hora de levantarse.

-Rukia levanta o llegaras tarde tu primer día.

"_**No fue un sueño o si".**_ Rukia es tira su mano a su mesita de noche para comprobar si la carta que recibió ayer estaba ahí o había sido un sueño todo lo ocurrido el día de ayer. _**"No, no es un sueño."**_

Rukia salió de la cama para dirigirse a la ducha y prepararse para un nuevo día.

* * *

-Buenos días Onii-chan.

-Buenos días Yuzu Karin.

-Y el viejo.

-Me supongo que debe estar a fuero en el jardín.

-Ichigoooooo.- Isshin solio de quien sabe dónde directo a su hijo para darle un golpe en su cara.

-Demonios viejo no aprendes.- Ichigo esquivo fácilmente el golpe y dejo a su padre en el suelo llorando.

-Me voy se me perdió el apetito.

-Pero Onii-chan.

-Nos vemos en la tarde bye.

Ichigo salió de su casa escuchando los gritos de su padre que decían.- Mi adorada masaki nuestro hijo no me quiere.- después de eso unos cuanto ruidos y todo quedo en silencio.

-Siento que hoy será un día muy largo.

* * *

-Es muy grande… Rukia tienes mucha suerte.

-No todo es gracias a vosotros tío, que siempre me apoyaron en mis estudios.

-Mejor entremos.- dijo Unohana con una gran sonrisa.

Los tres iban caminando por el pasillo desierto de la Soul Society hasta que divisaron una puerta con un letrero donde decía "recepción".

-Buenos días en que puedo servirles.- les dijo una mujer de cabello castaño con lentes que según su identificación se llamaba Nanao.

Rukia saco la carta y se la entrego esta al ver de quien se trataba de inmediato saco de uno de los cajones un uniforme y los materiales de la morena.

-Bien señorita este es el uniforme y sus libros.- decía mientras señalaba cada cosa.- tenga el horario de clase y un mapa para que se pueda guiar.- hizo una pausa mientras sacaba unos papeles de otro cajón.- lo último para que oficialmente sea una estudiante de la academia S.S tiene que firmar aquí y contestarme una pregunta.

-Sí, claro que es.- decía Rukia mientras firmaba.

-¿Qué le gustaría tomar como clase optativa?

-Clase optativa.- Nanao asintió.- pues no sé, qué clases hay.

-Bien tenemos una de idiomas, soccer, kendo…

-Elijo Kendo.

-Está segura señorita permítame decirle que es una clase muy estricta además que no hay muchas chicas en esa clase.

-Eso no importa y por lo de estricta pues eso me parece mejor.

-Como quiera sus clases comienzan a las 8a.m tiene suficiente tiempo para cambiarse y dar una vuelta ah- se interrumpió mientras le entregaba una llaves a Rukia.- esta es la llaves de su casillero* donde podrá guardar sus cosas y lo último bienvenida a la Academia Soul Society.

-Gracias.- Rukia salió del lugar y se dirijo al baño más próximo donde se cambió y luego le entrego a sus tíos las cosas que no necesitaría y se despidió de ellos, que le desearon mucha suerte en su primer día _**"la necesitare".**_

Rukia caminaba por el lugar mientras escuchaba todo tipos de murmullos como: _**"quien crees que sea esa", "mira que hermoso", "tú crees que sea la becada"**_ Rukia suspiro con pesar porque no se dedicaban a sus cosa en vez de estarla escaneando.

Se dirigió al número de su casillero _140_ que al parecer no era muy lejos y comenzó a guardar las cosas que no necesitaría.

* * *

Ichigo acaba de llegar a la academia y se encontraba en la puerta principal cuando escucho una voz que lo detuvo.

-Kurosaki-kun ¡buenos días!

-Ah buenos días Inoue Tatsuki.

De parte de la última solo recibió un movimiento de mano asiendo se entender que lo mimo para él.

Los tres se dirigieron a sus respectivos casilleros que estaban bastante cerca cuando Ichigo llego a su casillero el _141 _se encontró que el casillero de su izquierda tenia dueña y que estaba estaba tan concentrada que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. _**"Nada mal, tiene unas piernas increíbles."**_

-Hola preciosa, eres nueva.

Rukia que estaba guardando sus cosa dio un saltito al escuchar que le hablaban pero lo supo disimular a tiempo y con toda la paciencia del mundo cero su casillero y giro a ver a la persona que tenía a lado.

"_**Cabello naranja valla pero no es teñido se nota que es natural a simple vista, ceño fruncido que se cree este idiota para hablarme así**_". Rukia suspiro y se dio media vuelta ignorándolo por completo.

Ichigo al ver que era ignorado frunció mas el ceño.- oye enana no ves que te estoy hablando.

Todos los que en ese momento estaban en el pasillo se giraron a ver qué ocurre mientras a Rukia le salían varia venitas en su cien.

-Cómo has dicho cabeza de zanahoria.

-Que además de enana también eres sorda.

Rukia se giró para confrontar al idiota _**"no permitiré que se burlen de mí en mi primer día y menos alguien como él" **_y lo agarro de su camisa para tenerlo a una distancia considerable y amenazarlo.

Todos los que estaban ahí jadearon con sorpresa al ver la situación.

-Mira descerebrado no voy a permitir que alguien como tú me insulte así que mejor no te metas conmigo.

Rukia lo soltó bruscamente y desaprecio del lugar dejando a un Ichigo desconcertado.

-Es la primera chica que te enfrenta Kurosaki además de Tatsuki claro.- dijo Ishida que había llegado justo a tiempo para ver a Ichigo hablando con la nueva.

-Ya me cae bien esa chica.- Dijo la antes mencionada.

-Kurosaki-kun te encuentras bien.

-Violetas.

-¿Qué dices Kurosaki?

-Sus ojos son violetas.- sus amigos lo miraron desconcertados.- esto no se quedara así enana caerás ante mi.- dijo más para sí mismo que para sus amigos y todos comenzaron a marcharse a su respectivo salón.

* * *

-Pero que se cree ese idiota para hablarme así aagg si lo vuelo a ver…- _**"que are lo golpeare y listo NO tengo que mantener la calma"**_

Rukia iba tan distraída que choco contra algo-aay que daño… eh yo lo siento.

-Eh? Eres nueva verdad no te preocupes mujer. Soy Matsumoto Rangiku.

-Ehh etto… a yo soy Rukia Kuchiki una placer Matsumoto-san

-Eh porque me hablas tan formal Kia que nos somos amigas.- decía Rangiku mientras hacia un puchero.

-Ya déjala en paz Matsumoto la vas a asustar.

-Porque dice eso capitán. No ve que Kia ya es mi nueva amiga ¿verdad?

La aludida la miro con cierto desconcierto para luego sonreírle mientras asentía _**"vaya ya tengo una amiga".**_

-Bien pero no digas que no te advertí Kuchiki-san.

-No te preocupes…

-Hitsugaya Toshiro

-Que malo capitán… Kia en que clase estas.- Rukia solo le entrego su horario donde estaba escrita su clase.- kiiiaaa estamos en la misma clase vamos Kia que llegaremos tarde.- Rukia salo se dejó rastrar por su nueva amiga.

* * *

-Bien muchachos tomen asiento.-Dijo Urahara-sensei que estaba entrando.- como ya la mayoría debe de saber tenemos una compañera nueva. Pasa por favor.

Rukia entro y se detuvo en la mitad haciendo una reverencia y presentándose.

-Bien Kuchiki-san toma asiento al lado de Kurosaki-kun.- este al ver su desconcierto se lo aclaro.- el de al lado de la ventana el naranjito.

-Ehh por que no la sienta junto a mi sensei.- se quejaba Matsumoto.

-No hagas escándalo Matsumoto.

-Ara, ara calmasen muchachos, Kuchiki-san por favor al lado del naranjito.

Rukia se dirigió a su puesto mientras Ichigo fulminaba con la mirada su _querido_ sensei. Rukia se sentó y la clase comenzó todo estaba tranquilo hasta que…

-Oye Rukia.- susurro Ichigo esta no le hizo caso.- Enana del demonio no me ignores.

-Que quieres cabeza zanahoria.

Ichigo ignoro el insulto y le dijo.- Tengamos una cita.

Rukia se quedó en shock ante su petición.- Qu… que dices idiota

-Que salgas conmigo.

-No te conozco no tengo porque salir contigo.

-Por eso quiero conocerte.

-No quiero ya tengo planes.

Ichigo ya no insistió más. El resto del día paso con mucha normalidad y las clases acabaron. Rukia estaba saliendo iba directo a coger un bus cuando alguien apareció enfrente de ella.

-Te llevo a casa Rukia.

-No gracias.- dicho esto Rukia se marchó dejando a un Ichigo sorprendido mientras a sus espaldas sus amigos se reían de él.

-Me cae muy bien esa chica.- decía Tatsuki para luego seguir riendo.

-Se ve que este será un año muy interesante.-dijo Ishida mofándose de su amigo.

-Ya lo creo que será un año muy interesante. Caerás ante mi Rukia.- decía Ichigo con una sonrisa en su rostro provocando que sus amigos callaran y lo miraran desconcertados.

Y no se equivoca Ichigo al decir que alguien caerá pero no será Rukia sino será él quien caiga en las redes del amor y por primera vez tenga que suplicar por estar con alguien.

* * *

Y bien que les parecía me pase o así está bien dejen su opiniones.

Quiero agradecer sus reviews a diana carolina espero que el capítulo te gustara y ya debes de saber que tu suposición son ciertas, y al resto que a pesar de que no tienen Cuenta dejan su opinión.

Me despido y nos leemos el próximo sábado.

¡Viva al Ichiruki!

Y larga vida a Chappy.


	4. Cap3 El arte del enfrentamiento y la se

NUEVOS HORIZONTES

Cap.3 El arte del enfrentamiento y la seducción

Rukia se dirigía así a su salón cuando sintió como alguien la atrapaba entre sus besos y dejaba de respirar.

-Buenos días Kia.- saludaba una muy entusiasta Rangiku presionando más el cuerpo de la petit entre su exuberante delantera.

-Bu… enos di… Ran… no…pue…do…- trataba de hablar inútilmente la morena.

-Matsumoto ya suelta la mataras.-y ahí el salvador de la morena.

Rangiku hizo un puchero pero soltó a Rukia.

-Gracias Toshiro.- dijo Rukia después de recuperar el aliento recibiendo como respuesta un simple asentimiento del peli-blanco.

-Oh buenos días Orihime-chan, Ichigo.

El segundo simplemente hizo ademan con su mano mientras la primera la saluda efusivamente.- Buenos días Rangiku-san…- se giró para ver a la persona que estaba al lado de la aludida- tú debes ser nueva verdad soy Orihime Inoue encantado.- decía con una gran sonrisa.

-Rukia Kuchiki, igualmente.- decía mientras le extendía la mano.

Ichigo paso al lado de los presentes y se detuvo en frente de Rukia se agacho para susurrarle al oído con una voz extremadamente seductora.- Buenos días preciosa soñaste conmigo.

A Rukia le salto una venita en el sien y le dio un codazo en el lado derecho y le dijo.- No me llames _preciosa_ y si soñara contigo te aseguro que eso sería una pesadilla.

Los tres que estaban cerca los miraban de diferente manera había una mirada triste, otra que te hacía pensar en cosas poco decentes y otra que miraba divertida la escena.

-Sera mejor que entremos.- dijo Hitsugaya mientras entraba y detrás del él iba Rangiku.

Todos entraron dejando a Ichigo sobándose su costado derecho.

-Esto… te encuentras bien Kurosaki-kun.- pregunto Orihime que se había quedado para ver si no necesitaba nada.

-Maldita enana…- susurraba por lo bajo.- no te preocupes Inoue me encuentro bien.

* * *

Las clases continuaron tranquilas y en esos momentos se encontraban en la hora de su clase alternativa.

-Rangiku tu sabes dónde queda la sala de entrenamiento de kendo.

-Ah pues claro yo también voy para allá vamos que llegaremos tarde.

Y así las dos muchachas se fueron corriendo por los pasillos de la academia hacia la sala entrenamiento.

* * *

-Bien como ya les había comentado hace poco lo del campeonato hoy entrenaremos así que…

La puerta se abrió de repente interrumpiendo las palabras del entrenador Kenpachi.

-Pero qué demonios… Matsumoto tarde y ¿Quién es ella?

-Lo siento es mi culpa.- decía Rukia con una reverencia muy leve para no dejarse intimidar por su entrenador quien la miro con gran curiosidad.- Soy Rukia Kuchiki_**.- "recuerda si le muestras miedo a tu entrenador podría aplastarte" **_recordaba las palabras de su antiguo entrenador.

-Pasen… Kuchiki te pondré aprueba si das la talla te quedaras sino te marcharas.- Rukia solamente asintió con la determinación palpable en sus ojos.- Bien quien quiere enfrentarla.

"_**Pero que hace la enana aquí… tendré que ayudarla"**_.- Yo lo hare.- sonrió el peli-naranjo con arrogancia ante la cara de incredulidad de la morena.

-Mmm Kurosaki… está bien pero se amable.- sonrió Kenpachi con malicia recibiendo de Ichigo un asentimiento de cabeza.

Rukia e Ichigo se colocaron en el centro de la sala quedando cara a cara, hacen una reverencia para pasar a colocarse en su posición de batalla cogiendo con firmeza sus espadas de madera.

Se miraban fijamente esperando cualquier movimiento de su contrincante y así estar previstos ante su inminente ataque.

Ichigo hizo el primer movimiento haciendo que Rukia retrocediera unos cuantos pasos; los demás solo miraban la escena en silencio compadeciendo de Rukia _**"me está tomando el pelo este estúpido"**_.- Es todo lo que tienes.- se escuchó de repente la voz de Rukia que detonaba burla mientras sonreía con arrogancia al peli-naranjo.- Prepárate.

Los demás veían a la pareja esperando cualquier movimiento de Rukia mientras Ichigo se quedó extremado por sus palabras cuando vio como Rukia se acercaba dispuesta atacarlo se colocó en posición de defensa pero lo que nuca espero es que Rukia pasara por un lado de el y lo golpeara con su guarda en la espalda haciendo que pierdo el equilibrio y casi cayera al suelo.

Todos miraban atónitos a Rukia por la gracia rapidez de sus movimientos mientras que su maestro los miraba con una risa de diversión _**"no puedo esperar para ver como acabara esto"**_.

Ichigo esta tan o más sorprendido que los demás por las habilidades de Rukia.

-Así que no eres una principiante.- soltó burlón.

-Por qué no me muestras que tan bueno eres.- dijo con superioridad.

-Como tú quieras _preciosa_.- se lo decía sabiendo cuánto le molestaba que le digiera así

Pero esta vez a Rukia es que le digiera de eso de modo más bien… ¿le gusto?; Ichigo aprovecho que la morena tenía la baja guardia y aprovecho para atacarla.

Rukia despierta de su trance al ver como Ichigo se dispone a atacarla intercepta su ataque antes de que la toque y así comienza la batalla para saber quién es el mejor y no perder su orgullo.

Su batalla por demostrar cuál de los dos era mejor dejaba sorprendidos a lo demás por lo sincronizaciones sus movientes como si leyeran los pensamientos de cada uno; en algunos momentos quedaban en el suelo dejando a Rukia debajo de Ichigo y en otras estaban tan juntos que sentían la respiración del otro en su rostros, su compañeros los miraban impresionados por su manera de pelear sin no los conocieran pensarían que son una pareja de amantes bailando y reconociendo el cuerpo del otro.

De un momento a otro Ichigo volvió a dejar a Rukia en el suelo con él en sima de ella; todos abrieron sus ojos de par en par al ver que él tenía su espada en la garganta de Rukia dispuesto acabar con su enfrentamiento _"esto no se acaba así" _se escuchó la voz de Rukia en un susurro en toda la sala.

De un momento a otro todo cambio Ichigo se encontraba con su espalda en el suelo y Rukia mirando desde arriba ya de pie y su espada en su corazón.

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames _preciosa_.- decía con una sonrisa de superioridad por haber ganado.

Todo quedo en silencio nadie se movió de sus lugares cuando…la risa de su maestro resonó en todo el lugar- Jajaja… eso estuvo increíble…Jajaja… un gran enfrentamiento eres muy buena Kuchiki… bueno mocosos esto es todo por hoy pueden irse.

* * *

Rukia caminaba con Toshiro y Rangiku así la salida de la academia hablando acerca de lo sucedido en el entrenamiento.

-Eres sorprendente Kia aún no puedo creer que vencieras a Ichigo.

-Si debo admitir que me impresionaste Rukia.

-Gracias chicos… oh vaya ya hemos llegado nos vemos mañana.

Luego de despedirse de sus amigos Rukia camina hacia la parada de su bus; muy contenta con todo lo sucedido en su primer entrenamiento de kendo.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la seguí hasta que sintió que era jalada aun callejón cercano e impactaba contra una pared.

-Sabes ahora no tienes tanta fuerza.

-Ja, quien lo dice.- Rukia dispuesta darle un golpe a su agresor intenta levantar una mano pero este viendo el movimiento de la chica apega más su cuerpo a ella.

-Tus movimientos son como una danza en la que utilizas tu agilada pero tu fuerza queda de lado.

-Vaya veo que no eres tanto como… qu… que haces idiota.- Rukia comenzó a tartamudear debido al repentino movimiento de su agresor que enteraba su cara en el cuello de ella.

-Hueles muy bien Rukia.

-Déjame Ichigo.- Rukia se sentía cada vez más nerviosa debido a su acercamiento tan repentino.

-Te acompaño a tu casa.- le susurro cerca del oído.

.no, yo se me cuidar sola.- decía lo más convencida posible debido a que el aproximamiento del cuerpo de Ichigo y su aliento impactando en su oído aturdía sus sentidos.

-Pues no parece mira como estas.- Rukia ante lo mencionado se sonrojo.- deja que te cuide.

-Que esto una de tus trucos para que las mujeres caigan ante ti.

Ichigo rio impactando su aliento en el cuello de Rukia y enviándole pequeñas descargas al cuerpo de ella.

-Sabes tú serás una experta en el arte del enfrentamiento pero yo un maestro en el arte de la seducción… _**"pero nunca he hecho esto con otra mujer"**_.- pensó Ichigo en su interior sintiéndose un poco confuso por lo que hacía.

-Pues tus trucos no funcionaran conmigo… suéltame y vámonos que llegare tarde a mi casa.

-Está bien, vamos.- Ichigo se separó de ella he intento tomar su mano Rukia al ver lo que pretendía se alejó de él como si su contacto quemara.

-Se caminar sola… y deja de intentar cosas raras ya te he dicho que no funcionara conmigo no soy como las demás.

"_**Eso lo sé por eso es que esto es más divertido y emocionante"**_ Ichigo solo se limitó a asentir intentando ocultar la sonrisa de satisfacción que quería salir a flote. Mientras que Rukia comenzaba a sentir que un extraño sentimiento nacía en su interior.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí me quedo lamento mucho la demoro pero con todo eso de los exámenes no pude actualizar pronto.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que han deja sus reviews: **_**diana carolina; Ffujiokal; kyoko-san; Stephanie Za; Kia-chan3.**_

**Bueno nos leemos en el próximo capítulo (el sábado o viernes más probable el sábado).**

**Y que viva el Ichiruki.**

**Nos leemos pronto bye bye.**


	5. Cap4 Desconocidos

Siento a ver me tardado como un mes en actualizar pero no me llegaba la insipiracion pero ya estoy aqui quiero agradecer a los que dejan sus reviews:

binipry

kyoko

* * *

NUEVOS HORIZONTES

Cap.4 Desconocidos.

El fin de semana llego a la ciudad de Karakura y todas las familias y jóvenes salen a disfrutar de un día soleado y Rukia no es la excepción.

Se dirigía hacia la fuente del centro comercial para poder reunirse con sus amigos como se los había prometido así ya una semana para comer y hablar de todo lo ocurrido desde su despedida.

-¡Rukia por aquí!- gritaba una muchacha con un chongo que estaba con un muchacho de cabello rojizo muy conocidos para la aludida.

-¡Momo!- grito la pelinegra corriendo abrazarla.

-Y que yo no cuento.- decía Ashido al ver que parecía que se habían olvidado de él.

-Ashido no seas tonto.- decía Rukia mientras lo abrazaba.- Si yo te quiero mucho.

-Yo también te quiero Rukia.

-Bueno, bueno que tal si vamos al caso.- hablo Momo haciendo un puchero por ser olvidada por sus amigos durante un momento.

Mientras que Ashido y Rukia asentían entre risas.

* * *

Un joven entraba en el centro comercial de Karakura atrayendo las miradas femeninas de muchas del lugar. Pero este buscaba a una persona en específico.

_== Flashback ==_

_-Kia, por que no salimos este sábado ¿eh?_

_Al escuchar la voz de Rangiku hablando con Rukia se detuvo para saber de qué hablaban._

_-Este sábado no puedo saldré._

_-Ahh que pena y ¿dónde?_

_-Al centro comercial con…_

_El peli-naranjo ya no escucho más y se marchó del lugar con una idea corriendo por su cabeza._

_== Fin del flashback ==_

Cuando la diviso sentado en una de las tantas mesas en el patio de comida fue directo así ella, con mucha cautela para que no le descubriera.

-Hola enana.- le susurro cerca del oído provocando que la aludida diera un bote en su asiento.

"_Por favor que no sea él, por favor" _pensaba Rukia mientras giraba lentamente su cabeza para encontrarse con… _"Mierda"_

-¿Qué haces aquí cabeza de zanahoria?- decía tratando de controlar su ira.

-¿Acaso lo has olvidado? Vine a nuestra cita.

-No tenemos ninguna cita.

-Mmm, yo no recuerdo que no hayas aceptado.

* * *

-Momo iré con Rukia ya no soporto estar aquí

Este no espero una respuesta y fue al lugar donde Rukia los esperaba.

Cuando se estaba acercando a la mesa vio que su amiga no estaba sola y que alguien le estaba hablando demasiado cerca y al juzgar por la expresión de su amiga no estaba muy contenta.

Ashido se acercó a la mesa y agarro al peli-naranjo de la camisa para separarlo de Rukia.

-Rukia, ¿este tipo te estaba molestando?

Antes de que la aludida contestara el peli-naranjo se zafo del agarre e interrumpió la respuesta.

-Quien te crees que eres para venir a interrumpir nuestra cita.

-¿Eh?... espera tu idiota.- señalo a Ichigo.- no estamos en ninguna cita y…

-Entonces si te estaba molestando.

-Aah… pues _"mierda" _Ashido veras…

-Con eso lo respondes todo.

-Espera Ashido…

Rukia ya no pudo decir más ya que Ashido le lanzo un puñetazo al rostro de Ichigo.

-Pero qué demonios.- y como Ichigo no se puede quedar quieto tenía que pegarlo también que irónico ¿no?, y así es como se acaba la paz de Rukia y de las personas que pasaban cerca del lugar.

* * *

En la entrada principal del centro comercial de Karakura de un elegante coche bajaba un hombre alto de proporciones bien definidas de cabello negro hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros y unos profundos ojos azules.

Detrás de él iban todo un sequito de empleados para revisar una de los tantos comerciales del que su jefe era dueño.

Entraron al lugar captando la atención de todo lugar por donde pasaban dejando a según la marcha pequeños murmullos.

Cuando se estaban aproximando al patio de comidas se comenzaron a oír los sonidos de cosas rompiendo y gente gritando _"sepárenlos"_.

De inmediato el hombre se dirige al lugar seguido de todos sus empleados.

* * *

"_Por kami, esto no me puede estar pasando a mí"_. Pensaba Rukia mientras veía su alrededor como la gente se acercaba cada vez más a ver la pelea entre su amigo y su nuevo compañero de clases. _"Suficiente"_.

Rukia haciendo uso de toda su fuerza y la ira que tenía en ese momento los agarro a los dos de los cabellos tirándolos al suelo a una distancia prudencial para evitar que sigan con su pelea.

-¡Como no se queden quitos donde…!

-¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?- dijo una voz fría asiendo que todo el mundo se gire a ver quién era mientras los tres jóvenes se tensaron al oír una voz tan fría pero que tenía una fuerza increíble.

Rukia fue la primera en reaccionar y respiro honda para enfrentar al hombre.

-Lo sentimos señor, yo me disculpo por mis amigos.- decía Rukia mientras hacia un reverencia modo de disculpa, no sabía por qué pero no se sentía tan intimidada como los demás en el lugar al contraria sentía un gran respeto por aquel hombre desconocido.

Rukia se irguió para mirar al hombre a los ojos, pero ella no esperaba que el hombre se quedara en su lugar viéndola fijamente como buscando algo, que ella no entendía que era.

Por parte del hombre estaba totalmente sorprendido con aquella joven que se parecía tanto a una persona de su pasado _"tiene que ser ella, son como dos jotas de agua"_.

-Señor se encuentra bien.- pregunto Rukia sacando al hombre de sus pensamientos y a la vez que este vuelva a poner su máscara de indiferencia.

-Si no se preocupe señorita, espero que esto no vuelva a ocurrir.- volvió a hablar con voz fría pero con la diferencia que se notaba algo de ¿nostalgia?

-No se preocupe ya nos íbamos.

El hombre ya no hablo más y continúo con su recorrido siendo seguido por sus empleados, pero lo que ninguno de ellos sabía, es que después de haber visto a aquella muchacha su mente solo llegaban los recuerdos de esa persona que se perecía tanto a ella. _"Nos veremos pronto… Rukia"_

* * *

-Uff… de la que nos libramos no Rukia.-decía Ashido acercándose a su amiga.

-No des un solo paso más Ashido… no puedo creer lo que me hicieron pasar, no se los perdono a ninguno de los dos.

-Pero Rukia…

-Nada de pero me voy… vienes Momo.- se dirijo hacia su amiga cambiando su expresión a una más serena.

-Claro Rukia vamos.

Las dos muchachas se marcharon dejando en el lugar a los dos _boxeadores_ solos.

-Todo esto es tú culpa.- decía Ashido apretando los dientes.

-Mi culpa, ja, te recuerdo que tú fuiste el que me pegaste primero.

-Tú la estabas molestando.

-Yo no estaba molestando a nadie y mucho menos a Rukia.

-Pues parecía todo lo contraria.

-Mira yo o te tengo que dar explicaciones, así que mejor me marcho.

Ichigo comenzó a caminar para regresar a su casa a descansar después de una tarde tan desastrosa _"al final no pude pasar tiempo con Rukia"_.

* * *

-Umm… Rukia puedo preguntarte algo.

-Claro que si Momo.

-¿De dónde conocías a ese chico de cabello naranja?

-Ah…- Rukia suspiro.- es mi compañero de clases por que lo dices.

-Por nada solo que es muy simpático.- Rukia la regreso a ver como si tu viera res cabezas en vez de una.- ¿Qué? No me mires hacia vamos Rukia se nota que tú le gustas y a…

-A mí no me gusta es un engreído que cree que todas las chicas caerán rendidas a su pies, pero yo le voy a demostrar de que no todas caerán ante él, solo porque sea _"simpático" _y tenga dinero.

-No sé yo creo que él es diferente de cómo lo describes tenías que a ver visto cómo te miraba cuando te fuiste.

-Momo… mejor dejemos de hablar de Ichigo sí.

-Está bien… aah mira ya llegamos nos vemos otro día.

-Claro nos vemos Momo.

Rukia comenzó a caminar en dirección pensando en lo que le acaba de decir su amiga cerca de Ichigo no sabía por qué pero sentía que tal y como su amiga le había dicho que Ichigo solo fingía ser así y que por dentro era totalmente diferente _"cuál es tu verdadera personalidad Ichigo"_.

* * *

_Próximo capitulo:_

_-Fuiste tú verdad… tú fuiste él que hiso que le dieran una beca._

_-Si ya es momento de que comience a cumplir mi promesa._

_-Yo pensé que…_

_-Ayer la vi._

**¿Quién creen que era aquel hombre misterioso? ¿Podrá Rukia conseguir que Ichigo muestre su personalidad hacia ella?**

**Yo no les puedo decir nada eso sería perder la emoción ¿no?**

**dejeb su reviews cob respecto al capitulo o sugerencias**

**nos leemos pronto bye bye **

**y que viva al ichiruki**


	6. Cap5 Pidiendo disculpas

NUEVOS HORIZONTES

Se que a paso un montón y los siento mas de lo que imagina pero ya estoy de vuela y ahora si actualizare cada dos semanas sin falta.

bueno disculpen las faltas de ortografía y dejen sus reviews

espero que les guste el capitulo

* * *

Cap.5 Pidiendo disculpas.

En el centro de la ciudad de Karakura se encontraba una de las sedes de una de las empresas más grandes de todo Japón: Market Interprises.

En la oficina principal se encontraba un hombre de tez pálida con cabellos negros hasta los hombros y unos extrañas cosas sujetando su cabello (no me acuerdo como se le dice), estaba totalmente concentrado leyendo un informe acerca de sus tanto negocios; cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante.

Un hombre alto, pálido, con el cabello largo color blanco atado en una cola de caballo entro en la oficina.

-Buenos días.

-Toma asiento.- el hombre que acababa de entrar sentándose enfrente del escritorio.- ¿Qué es lo que sucede para que vengas directo a mi oficina?

-¿Quiero saber por qué lo hiciste?

-No entiendo de lo que hablas.- decía el hombre con voz neutral.

-Fuiste tú verdad… tú fuiste él que hiso que le dieran una beca.-la oficina se quedó durante unos instantes en silencio hasta que el otro hombre respondió.

-Si ya es momento de que comience a cumplir mi promesa.

-Yo pensé que…

-Ayer la vi.- decía mientras veía a la nada como recordando a alguien.

-Te reconoció.

-No. Al parecer su memoria no quiere recordar su pasado.

-No creo que ella este lista deberías…

-Ella esta lista.- tras una breve pausa continúo.- Lo estará y yo al fin cumpliré mi promesa.

-Yo creo que deberíamos ir con más calma ella no está preparada para esto.

-Rukia siempre ha estado lista.- dijo el hombre más firme que antes.

-Byakuya su pasado es demasiado doloroso para recordarlo y si no lo ha hecho es por algo no te parece.- decía el otro hombre con expresión calmada pero con un deje de preocupación.

-Y no recordara.

-Entonces como piensas acercarte a ella.

-En el momento indicado hare lo que deba de hacer para cumplir mi promesa sin dañarla.

El hombre soltó un suspiro al ver que su jefe no diría nada al respecto así que decidió cambiar de tema.- ¿Como la viste?

-Es idéntica a ella… pero tiene una fuerza increíble que hace que todo a su alrededor se veo débil.

-En eso se parece mucho a tu familia.

-A perdido su pasado pero, su actitud sigue intacta… han hecho un gran trabajo cuidándola.

-Gracias, ella es toda una rareza por su aspecto claro todo el mundo la ve frágil pero por dentro es todo acero.

-Si.- decía con un brillo de orgullo en sus ojos imperceptible para muchos menos para el hombre enfrente de él que lo conocía ya desde hace muchos años.

-Bueno me marcho que tengan una buena tarde Byakuya.

El hombre se levantó del lugar y se dirigió hacia la puerta cuando un susurro apenas perceptible llego al el: _Gracias Ukitake. _El hombre solo sonrió e hizo como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

El otro hombre se quedó solo en la oficina mirando por la venta en realidad sin ver nada en ella solo recordando una vieja promesa de hace mucho tiempo y que ya era hora de comenzar a cumplir.- Es el momento de que yo también comienza a protegerla.

* * *

Como siempre el lunes llego a Karakura y con eso todo el mundo caminada de una lado a otro para llegar a sus trabajos y pasar otra tortuosa semana de trabajo si fin para al final de mese recibir un sueldo de miseria pero eso no viene al caso.

Un muchacho de peculiar color de cabello salía de su casa después de su típico despertar seguido de los molestos comentarios de su padre en el desayuno

-¡Joder! Por qué no puedo tener un padre normal.- se quejaba mientras conducía directo a su escuela.

Esas y otra tantas maldiciones iban dirigidas a su _querido padre_ durante todo el camino a su escuela.

* * *

Rukia saca los libros que le tocaban las primeras horas de su casillero cuando siente que alguien la mira fijamente.

-Hola preciosa.

Su aliento cálido llego directo a su oído estremeciéndola pero como si no hubiera escuchado nada se giró y paso de largo ignorando a la persona que le acaba de hablar.

Ante esto el muchacho la vio con confusión grabada en su rostro y la siguió para ver que le pasaba.

-Oye. Enana ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?

Pero ella no le dirigía ni la mirada pesar que dentro de ella ya tenía ganas de girarse y decirle sus verdades pero no, ella no le iba a dirigir la palabra luego de lo sucedido el sábado en el centro comercial no señor.

-Enana del demonio.- murmuro por lo bajo con su ceño cada vez más fruncido ante el asunto que tenía en estos momentos, cuando se disponía a plantarle cara…

-Bien señor Kurosaki entre que vamos a comenzar con la clase.

Durante toda la clase Ichigo intento llamar la atención de Rukia pero siempre con el mismo resultado.

En la hora del descanso la busco pero era como si no existiera él para ella.

-¡Maldición!- gritaba mientras golpeaba lo más cerca que tenía que en estos momentos era una pared.- Pero que le pasa a esa enana que pasa de mi todo el día… lo que me faltaba.- decía mientras miraba su mano que sangraba.- No sé por qué me pongo así ahí un montón de mujeres que si querían estar conmigo.

_-Porque ella es diferente.- _le hablo una voz en su cabeza.

Iba a contestarle a esa vocecita pero un ruido en el pasillo lo distrajo.

* * *

-No crees que es una suerte que no haya venido el sensei, Kia.

La mencionada no se volteó a ver para escuchar lo que su amiga le decía, pero ante la insistencia de ella regreso a mírala.

-Rukia que tienes te noto distante.

-¿Eh? No es nada si me disculpad voy a tomar un poco de aire.

No espero ninguna respuesta y salió de inmediato del salón.

_Que me pasa ciento que me falta algo pero… aagg todo es por culpa de ese idiota pero… no se lo merece por lo que hizo el sábado…_

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un ruido en el pasillo cunado giro al pasillo ahí lo vio a la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos hasta hace un momento, con la mano sangrando.

El ver su cara de confusión sintió como algo en su pecho se le comprimía y se acercó con sigilo hasta él pero en su camino tropezó con algo.

-¿Estas bien?- se atrevió a preguntar.

-Vaya al fin te dignas hablarme no.

-Ichigo yo….

-¿Por qué?

-¿Eh?

-Por qué no me diriges la palabra si es por algo que...

-Si hiciste algo arruinaste mi fin de semana y en sima de eso le pegaste a mi amigo.

-Él se lo busco además…

-Además nada, tú no tienes ningún derecho a meterte en mi vida tú y yo no somos nada.

-No, tienes razón no somos nada.- decía mientras la acorralaba contra la pared.- pero ya te lo he dicho quiero estar contigo.

-Pero yo no Ichigo tu eres…

-Impulsivo, si, pero eso es por tú me interesas.

-Porque yo hay mujeres mucho mejor que yo.

-Por qué tu eres especial Rukia,- mientras habla se acercaba más a su rostro.- Rukia puedo robarte un beso.

-Yo…- pero ya no pudo responder los labios de Ichigo estaban en sima de los suyo besándola con ternura y muy lentamente. Y ella en shock.

Ichigo no sabía cómo explicar lo que sentía los labios de Rukia eran tan suaves y sumamente deliciosos pero ella seguí quieta y no respondía así que comenzó a aminorar el beso para separar cuando sintió que ella movía tímidamente los labios y ahí perdió su control.

Rukia no sabía que sentir pero los labios de Ichigo eran tan insistentes y a la vez tan cuidadosos que comenzó a corresponder el beso y al sentir que los brazos de Ichigo le rodeaban la cintura ella echo sus brazos en su cuello y así continuar con el beso.

El aire les comenzó a faltar y se separaron poco a poco para recuperar el aire.

-Increíble.

Ichigo al oír eso sintió como una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro de total felicidad.

-Rukia.- la llamo en un susurro.

-Aun no estás del todo perdonado Kurosaki.- dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.- Me acabas de robar mi primer beso y eso lo pagaras.- aunque en realidad por dentro sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría de felicidad.

Ichigo al oír su declaración no puedo más que abrazarla más fuerte y dar otro vez más corto pero lleno de un sentimiento de ternura.- Y espero ser el único.

-Idiota que no me…

-Se te escuche y me ganare tu perdón.- dijo soltándola poco a poco.- Ya verás te vas a sorprender con mis disculpas.- decía mientras se dirigía a la salida.

-Ichigo.- hablo un poco más fuerte.- adónde vas las clases aún no se ¡terminan!

Pero por más que gritara él ya se había ido y ya no la podía escuchar y ella se quedó ahí viendo cómo se desaparecía de su vista.

-Idiota.- dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro ya comenzaba a tener curiosidad por el tipo de disculpa de Ichigo. Pero tendría que esperar.

Y con un suspiro comenzó a caminar de vuelta a el salón, mientras que no pudo evitar recordar el beso de hace un momento _mi primer beso _pensó llevándose una mano a los labios y pensar que desde que lo vio al llegar sentía un peso en sus hombros y en este momento se sentía tan ligara.

Pero que era ese sentimiento que comenzaba a sentir por Ichigo podría ser… no. sacudió la cabeza solo fue un beso.

Pero lo que Rukia no sabía era que más adelante ese sentimiento tendría un nombre y que la llenaría de una felicidad enorme.

* * *

Una vez mas disculpas por la demora y las faltas de ortografía.

y que les pareció dejen su reviews con respecto al capitulo

agradecimientos: jailys-sama; NekoMimi; NathaliiWay; Kia-chan 3; binipry; Chappy Kuchiki.y al grupo de facebook "mis Fics Ichiruki"

Que viva al ichiruki

Nos leemos luego bye bye


End file.
